Flux Kim: Calling
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: The Flux couldn't be ignored forever, and he would learn that the hard way. / Yogscast fic.


I was afraid... afraid of her. The flux was spreading farther and faster than ever before, and I soon knew I would be helping it, but maybe not the way she forced me to. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, I felt her hands grab me; the purple transferring and easily taking over my body. It was painful, but she didn't care about my safety. All she cared about was spreading this corruption with me as her first victim; speaking in such a strange, almost hypnotic manner, "We're with mother now, and soon so will everyone else... Do you hear her, Lalna? She's calling... She wants more..."

I did hear it. The voice was strangely soothing; whispering in my ear, and wasting no time to tell me what it wanted. Fighting to stay with myself, I tried to ignore it. I couldn't... I wouldn't do what it was commanding, but Nano knew the fight was useless. She had already succumbed, and so would I. The flux was going to swallow us whole, and leave nothing but empty shells.

"Free now... Everyone will be free..."

The flux swallowed everything it touched. First, my castle, and then the abandoned Sipsco Compound. Next would be the Jaffa Factory, but Nano saw reason to bypass it, and swallow everything else instead. The power that manifested inside her brought destruction, but mine could only spread so far... far enough to find my way to the factory that had been spared; finding Xephos there as well as he watched me stumble closer; worry drawn in his features, "Lalna.. friend... What has happened to you? You look like a monster..."

I reached out, and caught sight of the markings wrapping around my arm. Conscience still, I panicked. My body was moving on it's own, and there was no way to stop it. The flux was searching for him. It wanted him as it wanted us all.

He didn't run. He couldn't run as I grabbed him the same way Nano had grabbed me, and that easily, the flux traveled quickly. Constricting and wrapping around him, he showed the pain clear on his face. On the inside, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't me. None of this was my fault, and in all honesty, it wasn't Nano's either, but it was too late for things like that.

Pulling away, the flux seemed to manifest in him much faster than I, and before I knew it, he was after Honeydew. I witnessed the Jaffa Factory finally fall as the purple climbed the walls and swallowed it whole. The innocent dwarf had been inside, and soon I could hear his screams of agony. The spaceman had found him for sure.

Further on, Sjin was screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm sorry, Nano! I'm sorry! I should have stopped Sips! I know that, so please, please stop this!"

Stepping foot on the farm, I was no longer myself. Enough Time had passed for the Flux to take control, and there was no longer a divide between Nano and I. For the first time, I saw nothing wrong with the way she corrupted everything she touched. It was what Mother wanted, and what Mother wanted was absolute.

With a fiendish grin, she held the pale man by his throat as the bearded one tried to reason with her, but there was no reasoning with a monster. All was for naught anyway as the purple crept up, and gave his body the color it never had; Sounds of agony filling the air like a sweet song.

Sjin fell back, shaking his head in fear but as I stepped closer, he seemed to be stricken by the sight of me, "L-Lalna? No- No... Not you too..."

With no feeling at all, I reached down and pulled him up. My hand around his throat, he struggled to scream out. The flux was swirling inside of me; creeping its way towards him, but I didn't act fast enough.

A sudden sweep of purple knocked him from my grip, and I was caught slightly off guard. The recently turned Sips had beaten me to the punch, surrounding Sjin in his own flux. He wanted to be the one to change him. That much was obvious, but It didn't matter to me. Mothers work would be carried out either way.

Listening again to the sounds of agony, I barely noticed Nano slip away. At break neck speed, she was heading towards where Rythian and Zoey had ran to. it was only a matter of time until everything fell to the flux. Mothers influence would become absolute, and every Yog would be free.


End file.
